


Again

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BBC, Come Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Xemnas and Sora are left alone to relief themselves.





	Again

His body was pushed against a wall, his back pressing against a broad chest, unable to move. “You don't have to be so rough.” The teenager whined. A chuckle was heard before the teen’s neck was attacked; being lit up with hickeys. A soft moan escaped his lips, “No...everyone will see…” The older man parted from the teenager's neck, smirking at the large bruise. “Isn't that what you want? You want everyone to know you belong to me.” A blush crossed the teens cheeks, “Xemnas…” 

 

The silver haired man grabbed the hem of the teen’s pants, pulling them down past his ankles. The brunette shivered when he felt the cold gloved hand squeeze his round cheeks. Xemnas pressed more of himself against the teen’s body, Sora closed his sapphire eyes, backing his hips against the man's crotch. Xemnas chuckled, “Someone's excited already.” His hand moved from the teen’s butt to between his perfectly round cheeks, spreading them with his knuckles. 

 

“It's your fault, “ Sora blushed, opening his eyes to glance over his shoulder with a pout, “I only get like this when it's you, Superior…” Xemnas could only chuckle, leaning into the teen’s ear, “You have no idea how happy you've made me Sora.” Sora’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of zipper being undone. He glanced over his shoulder, getting a good glimpse at Xemnas’  thick 14 inch cock. The teen smiled inwardly, Xemnas was never the type to prepare him before fucking him raw with his huge dick. Sora knew this, yet never minded taking it. 

 

He gasped, Xemnas poked the tip against the teen’s wanton hole, it was basically begging to be filled. Xemnas couldn't help but comply, slowly sliding into the tight ring of muscle. Sora moaned, pushing himself against the man, attempting to take all he could. The brunette giggled, placing a hand on the visible bulge in his stomach, “You..you're all the way in my stomach…” Chuckling, the silverette began with slow, teasing thrusts, driving Sora mad. 

 

“Please,” he begged, “don't be gentle… I-I want it...h...hard…” Xemnas had no problem with it his request, immediately beginning to pound away at the teen's ass, causing the youth to moan out loudly. Sora took dick well, every other thrusts he'd tighten his walls around the Nobody, who'd moan into his ear and pound into his little ass harder. Sora moaned out, jerking his small six inch cock, “Fuck me up.!. F-Fuck up my insides..!” Xemnas was extremely amused by the teen. He picked up the pace, his balls slapping against the brunette’s round tight ass, probably leaving a bruise or two. Sora cried out more filthy slurs when his prostate was hit. Xemnas smirked, continuously abusing it. “A-Are you gonna cum? Please...please fill me up.!”  __

 

Sora tighten his ass around Xemnas’ cock again, that brought him over the edge. He filled the boy to the brim, his once flat stomach  expanded as semen dripped from his ass. Xemnas pulled out and gave his cock a few extra strokes, emptying the last bit of cum from his scrotum onto the teen’s fat ass. Sora panted falling onto his knees, smiling from ear to ear. “Xemnas released so much inside,” he pants, rubbing his stomach with a dazed smile on his face. 

"Xemy..." "Hm?" "Can we do it again?"


End file.
